Wyvron W3 4Glaive Atomic
Wyvron W3 4Glaive Atomic '''known as, Tornado Wyvern 4Glaive Atomic''' (トルネードワイバーン・フォーグレイブ・アトミック, Torunēdo Waibān Fō Gureibu Atomikku) is a Defense Type Beyblade released by Takara Tomy as part of the Burst System as well as the God Layer System. It was released in Japan on April 29th, 2017 for 972円 as the prize Beyblade in Random Booster Vol. 6 Tornado Wyvern.4G.At and released by Hasbro as part of the Burst System as well as the SwitchStrike System. It was released in western countries as a SwitchStrike Starter Pack for CAD$17.99 in Canada, USD$12.99 in the United States, and AUD$24.99 in Australia. Energy Layer - Wyvron W3 Main article: Energy Layer - Wyvron W3 Takara Tomy's Tornado Wyvern '''and Hasbro’s '''Wyvron W3 '''is a Defense Type Layer that features an eight bladed top layer, akin to Wyvern and an eight bladed bottom layer made of translucent plastic. As part of the God Layer System, '''Tornado Wyvern features a gimmick; the translucent bottom layer is free-spinning. In theory, the free-spinning layer will parry oncoming hits by moving with the opponent's Layer and reduce recoil. In practice, the gimmick works as intended, drastically increasing Tornado Wyvern's Burst and KO resistance. However, Tornado Wyvern has two weaknesses; the first is the Layer's teeth; Tornado Wyvern has four short teeth which the free-spinning layer is meant meant to compensate for. However, the size of the Layer and the large gaps between each of the blades means that the opponent is likely to contact with the gaps of the top layer and Burst the Tornado Wyvern Combination. The second weakness is the poor Stamina of the Layer, which is caused by Tornado Wyvern's weight distribution along with the friction the free spinning ring creates with the rest of the Layer. This creates poor spin times compared to other Layers such as Alter Chronos. Forge Disc - 4 Main article: Forge Disc - 4 4''', like other even numbered Core Discs, is symmetrical and elliptical in shape in order to facilitate a Disc Frame. Each side features two protrusions, one molded into the shape of a "4" and the other molded into the shape of the Roman Numeral "IV". The protrusions extend further from the center more than other Core Discs which grants '''4 high Outward Weight Distribution and subsequent Stamina potential. As a Core Disc, 4''' is comparatively heavier than regular Forge Discs such as Heavy and Gravity which grants higher KO resistance and the ability to facilitate Disc Frames can add characteristics such as Life After Death with Cross or Glaive. While 7 has greater Stamina, '''4's Stamina is still comparable. Disc Frame - Glaive Main article: Disc Frame - Glaive Glaive is a mostly round Disc Frame with two sharp, wave like protrusions on either side. While too small to come into contact with the opponent's Layer in battle, the round shape of Glaive grants high Life After Death while the upwards direction of the protrusions ensure they do not scrape along the stadium floor. While Cross has greater Life After Death, Glaive is still comparable. Performance Tip - Atomic Main article: Performance Tip - Atomic Atomic is a Performance Tip that features a free-rotating ball tip, akin to its predecessor Orbit, surrounded by a four-tabbed, free-spinning ring. Unlike Orbit, the ball of Atomic is approximately 3.4 times larger in volume or 1.3 times wider in diameter. In theory, the wider tip would increase a Beyblade's KO Defense by having greater surface area and friction. However, in practice, the free-rotating nature of the ball reduces most of the KO Defense given by the surface area of the ball. Like all other ball-based Performance Tips, the tabs around Atomic are meant to act as brakes against KOs at the cost of Stamina by striking against the stadium floor. However, the larger diameter makes such contact rare. If hard launched, the greater surface area creates a semi-aggressive movement pattern early in the battle, bringing the Beyblade close to the Tornado Ridge. While these features may imply that an Atomic Combination would be easy to KO, in reality the heavy weight of SwitchStrike/God Layers, Cho-Z Layers, Forge Discs and Atomic's own weight compensates for the rotating ball. Furthermore, the free-rotating ball increases the Burst Resistance of a Defense Combination. However, for the Takara Tomy release of Atomic, its spring lock is noticeably weaker than Orbit's, making Atomic lag behind its predecessor in terms of Burst Resistance. In addition to the Defense properties, Atomic features high Stamina and Spin Equalization potential, as well as the free- rotating nature of the ball reduces friction with the stadium floor, as the wide ball tip will keep a Combination stable and thus prevents scraping, and the free-spinning ring increases procession time and Life After Death. Gallery Toyline Hasbro